A solar cell device includes a solar cell module and a support device, and has a structure in which the solar cell module is supported on the support device.
Some kinds of solar cell devices are arranged on roofs of buildings. In recent years, the solar cell devices for family use have been spreading, and a majority of them are arranged on roofs of personal buildings.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-68137 has disclosed a installing device for solar cell modules, in which lateral beams each having a C-shaped section are arranged on a roof with their openings directed upward, and the solar cell modules are fixed to upper sides of the lateral beams. In this installing device, a frame extending along an outer periphery of the solar cell module is laid on the lateral beams, and the solar cell modules are fixed by a fixing frame member pushing them from the upper side.
In the installing device, the lateral beams are arranged parallel to a crossbeam, and are spaced from each other by a distance corresponding to a width of the solar cell module. A space is formed between the solar cell modules, and the fixing frame member is arranged in this space. The fixing frame member is fixed by a fastener or fastening arranged in the space between the solar cell modules to push the solar cell modules.
Depending on the type of the roofing, it may be difficult to fix longitudinal and lateral beams directly to the roofing. For example, it is difficult to fix the longitudinal and lateral beams to roofing tiles used as a roofing. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-324259 has disclosed a solar cell module mounting structure employing a metal support that has the same form as a roofing, and is provided with a projection for fixing a longitudinal beam thereto.
According to this mounting structure, the metal support is fixed to the longitudinal beam, and the lateral beam is fixed to the longitudinal beam via a fastening. The solar cell module is fixed to the lateral beam. The solar cell module is arranged with its ends in contact with an upper surface of the lateral beam. A space is formed between the solar cell modules. A fixing bolt is arranged in this space for fixing a cover that fixes the solar cell modules together. The ends of the solar cell modules opposed together are fixed together by the cover that has a substantially U-shaped section and is fixed to the upper sides thereof by nuts.
Publication 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-68137
Publication 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 11-324259